One Wrong Word
by Becksified
Summary: Jack has to survive a terrible night on the 'ass' comfy couch, a sarcastic daughter and a ticked off wife.. S/J Established. T to be safe.


**A/N: Fluff warning ahead. This came about when I got given a one word challenge 'argue'. I had some trouble but, finally finished it. It starts out good, then I dunno kinda goes...floppy. .**

**Umm, its sorta AU? Yeah, AU.. Basically, Jack and Sam hooked up at the start of season one, early I know but oh well! ;D Anyway they got busy and had two kids: Grace who's 9 and Matthew who's 4. This is set mid season 9, not sure on exactly when. The rest should be in the story. If not, feel free to drop a review and ask questions..**

**Anywhoo! Hope you like it :D**

* * *

><p>"I'm going to bed," with that Sam got up off the couch. Missing the look of surprise and confusion on Jack's face she headed towards the stars. Stepping on the first step she turned back to him and added, "alone."<p>

The couch, seriously? With his back, she's gotta be kidding, "Aw c'mon Sam," turning towards her direction, "I didn't mean it!"

When she continued to ascend up the stairs without another word he huffed and went in search of the spare pillow and quilt. He certainly didn't want to start another fight, as he seemed rather skilled at putting his foot in it lately. It didn't help matters when Sam, nine times out of ten got the big, comfy king size bed and he got the couch. Albeit comfy couch, but not 'bed' comfy. It was comfy for your ass. Nothing more.

He settled down for the night, and he knew in the morning that he would regret changing the spare you into an office.

* * *

><p>Morning came around, and it wasn't pleasant. Jack grunted as he shifted his body, his facing coming into contact with the back of the sofa. For a second he forgot where he was. Ah yes he thought to himself, the ass comfy couch. He popped his eyes open, and prayed that somehow his back was clueless to the fact that he'd spent the night on the couch.<p>

Suddenly his daughter's voice filtered through the room, "Uh-oh, this can't be good. What'cha do this time dad?"

"I didn't _do_ anything," he said sitting up, his back to popped in several different places causing him to groan.

Grace pulled a face at the dreadful noise, "Okay, that.." pointing at her father, "sounded, gross. Well if you didn't _do_ anything, then you must've _said_ something?"

"It didn't _feel_ too good either...I may have implied that your mother is- was a really, really big," letting out a sigh, "geek."

"Wait, you do that all the time. Why is it this time you ended up on the couch?" she shook her head and her brow furrowed in confusion.

"I do not do it all the time!" Grace crossed her arms, cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow. Jack couldn't decide whether she looked more like Sam or Teal'c. Shaking his head he reasoned with her, "Okay, so maybe I do...sometimes. But even you know that I'm only teasing when I do...do it,"

"True, I do." Moving to sit on the arm of the sofa facing her father she rested her elbows on her knees and perched her head in the palms of her hands, "I mean, think about it. Would you like your husband calling you a geek all the time, and not thinking anything of it, or totally oblivious to the fact that they're hurting your feelings?"

Jack blew out a breath and ran a hand through his tussled hair, "First of all," sending a pointed look at Grace, "I wouldn't have a husband, second of all...I'd hate it." He quickly realized the logic in what his daughter had just come out with, "Wait, how old are you? What have you done with my daughter? When did you get all grown-up and smart?" Pulling her down off the arm and he put her in one of his infamous head-locks.

"Dad!" Grace squealed, that may or may not have woken his wife. Still trying to squirm free, she jabbed a finger in his ribs, only then did he let her go.

"That wasn't very nice," he mumbled faking injury as he rub his side.

"Just consider yourself lucky that-" stopping briefly to blow a few stray hair out of her face, "that I'm not yet fully awake. Otherwise, I could take you."

Jack let out a hearty laugh, "Oh please kid. I maybe old, and creak in some places but I could still kick your backside to Chulak and back."

"I've been there, and I gotta say dad it's pretty far. Think your knee could handle it?" She challenged as her eyebrow went back up.

"You wanna find out?" He retorted, raising an eyebrow of his own.

"Umm another time maybe, I have a lot going on at school.."

"That's what I thought," shoving her back into as he got up, using her as leverage, "where's Mom?"

"Still in bed," she supplied, settling in the place that her father had previously occupied.

Odd, he thought, "What time is it?"

"Around six-thirty,"

"What are you doing up this early?" he exclaimed, "More to the point, what am _I _doing up this early?"

"I couldn't sleep. You on the other hand are going to grovel to Mom, plead for her forgiveness and beg for her mercy."

"I don't even beg for the mercy of the Goa'uld. What makes you think I will with your Mother?" Folding his arms across his chest.

"Because Mom's _way _scarier than any snake-head. Her eyes may not glow, but she has the same deep voice they have, that she uses when I'm in trouble," she faked a shudder, "and then you know, you need a Plan B which involves a lot of running..."

"I'll be sure to tell Mom this,"

Grace giggled, "Go ahead, but tell me when plan to, so I can go hide out at Uncle Daniel's. He wont let Mom do anything to me." she said matter-of-factly.

True, she does have the archaeologist wrapped around her little finger, along with Teal'c.

"Grace," suddenly turning serious at the thought of anything happening to her, "I love you, and would never let anything happen to you. I hope you know that."

"Yeah, I know dad. Back at'cha." Brown met brown and there was an unspoken understanding.

Opening their bedroom door a crack, only to see her lay facing away from him. He walked around to Sam's side of the bed and sat on the edge. Careful not to touch her as he's had run-ins with a ticked off Carter before. She is indeed a force to be reckoned with.

After a few minutes, he broke the silence, "Hey..."he approached cautiously.

"Jonathan," the harsh tone in her voice didn't go unnoticed.

Oh boy, yeah, she was ticked off. "I hate it when you call me that," before he'd even finished his sentence it struck him.

"Really? Wow, guess I should ignore what you _just _said and continue to call you it."

"Sam, I get it okay? We ended yesterday on a bad note, I don't wanna start today on one too," reasoning, always the best way to go. He thought.

"Then will you listen to me when I say I don't like being called a geek?"

"Yes, I promise. I am sorry, really. I just-i don't know when I'm doing it, or I don't realize that I have done it," he fumbled with his words, trying to get them out fast before she snaps at him again, "It's like when you get all mad and huffy when I slip up and call you Carter, and-"

"Huffy?" Sam raised an eyebrow, that's a new one she'd heard.

"I-what?"

"Huffy," she repeated.

"Yeah, huffy,"

"Is that a new technical term?"

"No, I just-"

"You still call me Carter you know..." she interrupted again.

"-when-wait, what?" pinching the bridge of his nose, would she let him speak?

She had to chuckle, he looked cute when he was confused, "You still call me Carter,"

"I don't, well I don't mean too. Is that why you're-"

"No. You call me Carter in your sleep."

"Oh, well I can't help that,"

"I know you can't. I also know that you didn't like it when I asked you to stop calling me Carter," he nodded and she continued, "so, you can call me it...if you want," seeing the huge smile on his face, made her smile too, "but if you call me it while we're having sex, you'll be on the couch indefinitely. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am. So, I'm forgiven?"

Sam let out a sigh and thought for a second, "I suppose,"

"Sweet," he leaned down and captured her lips, they both hummed.

"You know, Grace had some interesting thoughts on your earlier,"

"Grace? Up, awake and actually interacting? At this time in the morning, is she sick? Did Matthew wake her again?" he hadto smile at her onslaught of questions.

Matthew, the youngest of the two, at a bright age of just three years old had gotten into the habit of waking up between five or six AM and then wondering through to Grace's room to see if she wanted to 'play'. Grace who is ever her father's daughter, values sleep, and isn't normally up until at least nine on a non-school day.

"Nope, she said she couldn't sleep. Didn't say why."

"Strange, well nature's calling," Sam said nudging Jack out the way, "wanna make the coffee?"

Jack gave her a smile, "Sure."

* * *

><p>Nearly ten minutes later, they both walked into the living room from the kitchen, both wielding steaming cups of freshly made coffee. The sight before them made each of them smile, and swell with love.<p>

Matthew and Grace where both laid sleeping, curled up with one another. Matthew small frame against his sisters while his head was in the crook of her shoulder and neck. One arm of Grace's was over her face, and the other wrapped around her brother. The quilt pulled securely around them both. Very few times when they where like this showed just how vulnerable they can be.

"I thought she couldn't sleep?" Jack murmured out loud.

"Well, she can now," Sam said heading for the big arm chair the other side of the room.

"I wonder why,"

"Why what?" she asked, patting the arm of her chair for her husband to sit.

Obliging he sat down and ran a hand over her head, "Why she couldn't sleep..."

Sam carefully put her coffee down on the table beside her chair, turning back she wrapped her arms around Jack's waist, "Could be a number of things, you won't know until you ask." she placed a kiss into in t-shirt clad side, it was almost as if she new Grace had previously prodded it, in an attempt to escape the head-lock.

"Maybe later, they both look so peaceful. Let them sleep." He took a sip of his coffee.

"So, these thought's Grace had about me? Good or bad?" Looking up at him, he met her gaze with a smirk.

A sly smile came over his face. _Oh, this should be fun._

* * *

><p><strong>So! What'cha think? Fluffy I know, but I'm a sucker for the Fluff Bunny, and it came knocking at my door...I couldn't resist!<strong>

**Review please? Would really like to know your opinion..**


End file.
